Draco and Harry's Bedtime Stories
by TheGirlInWonderland
Summary: Harry and Draco tell a different bedtime story to their twin boys, James and Scorpius every night. Scorpius likes the princess stories, while James is more partial to action stories.
1. Chapter 1- Dracopunzel

"Once upon a time, in a tower far, far away, there lived a Princess named Dracopunzel. She was-"

"Really, I have to be the princess?" Draco pouted.

Harry looked pointedly at James and Scorpius, who were tucked into bed, their green eyes shining in the soft light of the lamp.

Draco sighed. "Oh, fine. Get on with it then. But tomorrow they'll be hearing a story about the little mermaid named Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Dracopunzel was very, very beautiful. But no one knew that except for her mother, who had locked her up in the tower so Dracopunzel would be all hers."

"That wasn't nice of her," James said.

"Nuh-uh. If Mummy locked me up in a tower I would think he was mean," Scorpius said.

"Well, I wouldn't want that to happen. I'll never lock you up in a tower, okay?" Draco said, stroking his son's hair.

"Okay," Scorpius said.

"So, what happened to Dracopunzel?" James said impatiently.

Harry cleared his throat and continued, "Every day, Dracopunzel's mother would yell up to her, 'Dracopunzel, Dracopunzel, let down your hair!' And Dracopunzel would hang her hair on a hook and let it hang out of the window of the tower. Because Dracopunzel had never gotten her hair cut, it was very, very long, and it hung all the way from the window of the tower to the ground."

"Wow. Mummy, can I grow my hair that long?" Scorpius asked.

Draco smiled. "I don't think so, baby. If you grew your hair out, you might end up looking like your Grandpa Lucius."

Scorpius's eyes widened. "Never mind."

"But Dracopunzel got tired of being locked up in the tower all the time, and she asked her mother if she could go out. But Dracopunzel's mum got very angry when she asked, and forbade her from ever requesting it again.

One day, Dracopunzel was looking out the window, wishing she could go outside, when a handsome prince rode up. He had a white horse, and thought that Dracopunzel was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen."

"What was his name?" James asked.

"I'm getting to that," Harry said. "His name was Harry, and he knew from the moment he saw her that Dracopunzel was the girl he wanted to marry. But Dracopunzel's mom was returning home, so he hid in the woods by her tower."

"Like a stalker," Draco helpfully provided.

"Exactly. Like a stalker," Harry continued, "He-"

"What's a stalker?" Scorpius interrupted.

"It's someone who waits outside your house and watches you sleep," Draco said.

Scorpius's face pinched up, "But-"

"Baby, I'll explain what a stalker is in the morning. How about we finish this story, okay?" Harry said.

Scorpius nodded.

"So Prince Harry saw Dracopunzel's mother say 'Dracopunzel, Dracopunzel, let down your hair!' and he thought he would try it the next day when Dracopunzel's mother left again. He slept in a tree and when he woke up, he saw Dracopunzel's mum sliding down her hair and walking out of the forest. He waited for a very long time, until Dracopunzel was sitting in the window. Then he climbed out of the tree, and went up to the tower and yelled, 'Dracopunzel, Dracopunzel, let down your hair!' Dracopunzel wasn't sure whether she would let this strange man into her tower, but he was so handsome that she just couldn't resist his devilish good looks."

"Yes, because good looks means scruffy hair, broken glasses, and baggy clothes," Draco snorted.

Harry looked offended. "Hey, you married me, didn't you?"

"True enough. Continue." Draco waved a hand imperiously.

"Prince Harry climbed up Dracopunzel's hair and into her tower. Immediately, he got on one knee and asked her to marry him. Dracopunzel was very flattered, but she couldn't marry a man she had just met, she had to get to know him first. So they talked all day, until it was almost time for Dracopunzel's mother to get home. Prince Harry asked Dracopunzel to run away with him, but Dracopunzel wasn't sure about leaving her mother. So Harry told her to think about it, and climbed down her hair and ran into the woods just as Dracopunzel's mother got home. All throughout the night, Dracopunzel thought long and hard about what Prince Harry said. And when Dracopunzel's mother left the next day, Dracopunzel made up her mind."

"What was it, what was it?" Scorpius squealed as James snored next to him.

Harry grinned. "Well, when Prince Harry climbed up her hair the next day, and asked Dracopunzel what her answer was, do you know what she said?"

"No! Tell me! Tell me!"

"She said yes!"

"Yay!" Scorpius yelled, startling James from his slumber.

"Shut up, Scor. It's a stupid princess story."

Scorpius looked at his twin brother, then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Continue with the story."

"So, Dracopunzel and Prince Harry climbed out of the tower and ran away together into the woods. They ran and ran until they got to the kingdom that Harry was the prince of. He told everyone that he had decided to make Dracopunzel his wife, and they were all very pleased, because Dracopunzel was a very pretty girl. So they got married and lived happily ever after," Harry finished.

Scorpius had a wide grin on his face.

"Did you like that one?" Harry asked.

Scorpius nodded furiously. "I liked it a lot better than the one about the Vikings."

James protested sleepily, "Hey, I liked that one."

Draco stood. "Yes, yes, they were all excellent. Now it's time to go to sleep."

"G'night Mummy. G'night Daddy," Scorpius said sweetly.

"Night Baby."

"Goodnight Darling."

Harry shut off the light and shut the door. "So, Dracopunzel, shall I take you to our marital bed?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "As long as you promise not to call me Dracopunzel in the middle of it, or demand I call you Prince Harry. Also, we need to use Silencing Charms."

Harry scooped up Draco and skipped lightly over to their room. He set Draco on the bed, cast the charms, and was about to kiss Draco when Draco said, "Oh and I am not explaining to Scorpius what a stalker is."

* * *

**Author's Note- I just had this idea after seeing that one picture of Lucius's bedtime stories for Draco. It kind of evolved into this... thing. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. If you have any fairy tails you'd like to see me Potter-ify, just tell me in a review.  
**

**Speaking of reviews, I'd like it if you wrote me one :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2- James and Scorpius

James and Scorpius

"Once upon a time, there were two brothers names James and Scorpius. Their family was very poor and lived in a rundown cottage that James and Scorpius never bothered to help clean."

"Mummy, I said I was sorry! I forgot that I left my broom there!" James said in exasperation, rolling his eyes at his father.

"Yeah! 'nd I didn't mean to forget to make the bed." Scorpius pouted, crossing his arms.

"Draco, don't you think you're being a bit harsh on them? I mean, Hansel and Gretel is-"

Draco glared at his husband. "I don't need you ganging up on me too. It's my turn to read the story, and this is the one I want to read."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, go on."

"Well, James and Scorpius were complete slobs, much to their mother's distaste. Their father liked them all right, but one day, their parents couldn't afford to feed the little slobs anymore. So the next day, the mom and dad took James and Scorpius into the woods and left them there. James thought that he was clever and had left a trail of bread crumbs leading back to their house. But a bird had been following them and eating the bread crumbs. So James and Scorpius meandered around until they got to a big house."

"Was it made of candy?" James asked.

Draco tried to tone down the withering glare he was giving the book on his lap and looked up at his son. "Why yes James, it was made out of candy. It had sugar glazed windows and gingerbread walls and a peppermint doorknob."

"Whoa." James wiped a bit of drool off of his chin.

"I wanna live in a gingerbread house when I grow up," Scorpius said dreamily.

James smacked him on the back of his head. "Stupid, you can't live in a gingerbread house. It's all make believe, there's no such thing."

"Hey, no hitting," Harry scolded, shooting a look at James, who instantly looked contrite.  
"Sorry Daddy."

"So they listen to you, but not to me. Well isn't that-"

"Just get on with the story, Draco."

"So James and Scorpius got to the candy house, and because they were so tired, they started eating the house up. A nasty old blind woman lived inside that house, and she didn't like James and Scorpius eating up her house, but she was very smart, so she pretended to be nice to James and Scorpius. She invited them inside to eat some real food and take a nap. Because James and Scorpius didn't know any better, they went in the witch's house. Once she got them inside, she trapped James in a cage. She said that she was going to eat James once she fattened him up, and Scorpius was going to be her servant."

"Haha! I get to eat and you have to clean!" Jame said, sticking his tongue out at Scorpius.

Scorpius's face turned red. "Yeah? Well you're gonna get eaten and I get to live in a candy house!"

Draco shot a look at the two boys, which instantly shut them up.

"Anyway, since she was blind, the woman couldn't see if James was fat or not, so she felt his finger everyday to see if he was fat enough to eat yet. But everyday, James stuck out a chicken bone, so the witch thought he was still skinny. One day, she got frustrated and said that she was going to eat James no matter how fat he was."

"I have a question," Scorpius said.

"I'm sure you do. What is it?" Draco asked.

"How come she just doesn't eat all the food she gave to James?"

The question caught Draco off guard. "Well, I suppose she wasn't very bright."

Scorpius nodded. "So the woman couldn't have been Aunt Hermione."

James giggled. "Maybe she was that Cho Chang girl I heard you and Daddy talking about earlier."

Harry flushed bright red. "The woman was not Cho Chang. Draco, continue with the story please."

"Well, Cho Chang-"

"She was not Cho Chang!"

Draco smirked. "I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible, so the woman will be Cho Chang."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, Cho Chang was getting the oven all hot, and she told Scorpius to check how hot the oven was by bending over and sticking his finger inside. But because he was his mother's son as opposed to his father's, Scorpius was very smart. So, Scorpius pretended to not understand and told Cho Chang to demonstrate for him. Cho Chang bent over the oven, which was very large on account of all of the fat children Cho Chang had to fit in there, and Scorpius pushed the mean old woman into the oven, where she died."

"But I don't wanna kill Cho Chang!" Scorpius wailed.

"That makes one of us," Draco muttered under his breath before saying to his son, "Well, you had to, to save James."

"Yeah! You hadta save me!" James chimed in.

Scorpius looked mollified. "Well, I guess it's okay then... If I hadta save James..."

"What happened after that?" James asked.

"James and Scorpius lived together in the candy house for the rest of their lives, the end," Harry said, cutting off whatever Draco was going to say.

Draco glared for a moment before standing up. "Yep, that's the end! C'mon Harry, I could go for some of that wine Mother sent us the other day."

Harry stood and stretched. "That sounds wonderful. G'night boys."

"'Night Daddy!" they chimed together before the light flickered out and the door shut.

* * *

Author's Note- Finally! My internet is back for good! I had it back for a bit (when I posted my new story, Lord of the Doohoos, you should go check it out), but then it crapped out on me again. But now it's not going to do that again! Yay!

There will be 8 more chapters in this story, so stick around for them, and once this story is done, I have a new Hetalia one for you all!

Review, Favorite, Follow, I love you all!


End file.
